Kumoshitsuji
by tastiestcookie
Summary: An old love rekindled? Perhaps the world is coming to an end. *badsummaryisbad* Claude x Sebastian; hint of Claude x Ciel; One-Shot; lemon;


"Bocchan..." Claude whispered into Ciel's ear, his teeth grazing his lobe making the boy shiver. His new interest in Ciel was his only hunger that needed satisfying. He had abandoned his previous master, sealing his soul in a ring, waiting for the precise moment to combine Ciel's tormented soul with Alois' twisted one.

Claude was truly a demented madman, selfish in everything he did. He was a liar, breaking his promise to Sebastian and infringing on the contract he had with Alois. He was a demon after all, conniving and two-faced, feeling no obligation to anyone. It was all about his personal gain. And his personal goal was to thoroughly enjoy the boy he had swindled from Sebastian.

Ciel's morning started almost like any other, besides the fact that this manor was not his own and his butler was a completely different demon. Ciel waited patiently as Claude buttoned his shirt, enamored with the evenness of Ciel's skin.

To Claude, Ciel was more beautiful than Alois, his demeanor calmer and soul stained beautifully by the horrors of his past. Alois only acted a buffoon, and much too adult for someone his age. It made sense from his history but Claude like sensibility, morals, and even-headed thinking.

As Claude moved down to put on Ciel's shoes, he murmured to himself before kissing Ciel's foot. Ciel, horrified by Claude's actions, kicked him in the face.

"Don't be disgusting," Ciel said, glowering at Claude, waiting for his shoes to be placed on his feet so he could begin his day.

Claude smirked some and soon buckled Ciel's shoes on, following him as he strolled the manor. Claude noticed every detail of Ciel, from the navy blue of his hair to the daintiness of his ankles. It made him swoon to think he had aquired such a beauty all through the wonders of hypnotism and pharmaceuticals.

Soon there was a knock at the door, Claude walking to answer it and lo and behold, there stood Sebastian Michaelis, fury apparent in his eyes as he let himself in.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Come to reclaim your young master? Sorry to say, but he is no longer your precious 'bocchan' you believe him to be," Claude said flashing a smile to Sebastian.

"I know he isn't. Because you poisoned him against me," Sebastian said, removing his gloves, his faustian seal glowing as he threw his gloves to the floor.

"Claude, I know you have no respect for anyone or anything else. So, I know it's pretty slim I recieve this... but... will you give me back my bocchan?" Sebastian asked, actual sincerity in his eyes which was rare for a demon as they were regularly indifferent and melancholy. But Claude could see he had hit a nerve with taking away Sebastian's supper.

"Oh, I'm not sure I want to... I mean he's a wonderful master, a bit of a brat though, but other than that, he's a real dream come true compared to Alois," Claude said, circling Sebastian, fully aware he had the upper hand in this situation.

"Look Claude, I'm willing to negotiate. I have something you yearn, crave, madly need and haven't indulged in for over 400 years. Do you know what it is, Claudey?" Sebastian said teasingly, using Claude's nickname and smirking some. He knew if there was one thing Claude could not resist, it was sex.

Back in Hell, they knew eachother, being aquiantances then, and usually only shared a few words a day. One day, Sebastian decided to leave his dreary life and find something worth working for instead of receiving everything he ever wanted with one look. Claude was left, feeling nothing as they knew each other barely and continued with his reign in Hell until he soon felt the same thing Sebastian had felt. Repetition was quite boring and variety is what Claude desperately needed.

After about 200 years, their two paths finally crossed, and they soon became 'friends', if you will. They spent the years, traveling, enjoying the local cuisine, and forming a sort of special relationship. A relationship that would have been taboo in Hell as sex was not performed freely and especially not between two males. They were lovers for a while until Sebastian broke it off, leaving Claude heartbroken, since he had developed some sort of understanding of human emotions. Ever since, Claude had been a ruthless man, plundering anything he wished for and desecrating everything he touched.

And now, the only man he had ever felt a connection with, was offering his body for Claude to rape and pillage if he so desired. Claude stared at Sebastian for a time, weighing his options seriously. Keep bocchan and have a delicious meal? Or, enjoy Sebastian's body freely, regaining some sanity.

"Well, Claudey-Bears? Which will it be?" Sebastian crooned, stepping closer to Claude, raising a brow.

"You drive a hard bargain, Sebby," Claude admitted, placing a gloved finger on his lips. "Alright, I give you back your young master, but, I want to be able to enjoy you completely, for a while..."

"Aww, you mean you want me to be your lover again?" Sebastian whispered to Claude, touching noses with him. Seb stared into Claude's hazel eyes, his fingers lacing with Claude's.

"Yes, precisely. If you can believe it, I felt abandoned when you left me in Venice so many years ago..." Claude said staring back into Sebastian's raspberry eyes, seeing nothing he wished to see like sympathy or compassion.

"Well, Claudey, you can put those days behind you because I'm here with you now, and you don't need to worry that I'll take off again. I mean, I'll be here until I devour bocchan's soul. And that's a while off-" Sebastian reassured his fellow demon, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Alright... " Claude said as he sighed. "The young master is in the study. You may retrieve him. But tonight after you tuck him in for bed, expect me in your bedroom and be ready for the make-up sex I rightfully am owed."

"Yes, Claude," Sebastian said bowing and soon going upstairs to reclaim his bocchan, in which he had to re-brainwash since Claude had warped his fragile mind.

Soon Ciel was back in working order and accustomed to normal routine like always, falling asleep quickly as he had a very busy afternoon. Sebastian blew out the candles and soon descended down the stairs, checking everyone before retiring to his room, seeing Claude had made himself at home on his feather bed, all snuggled under his feather comforter.

"I've been waiting, Sebby," Claude whispered to his love, getting out of bed and picking up Seb bridal style and taking him to the bed. Sebastian sighed as Claude did all this. His mind began to wander as it usually did when he was with Claude. He thought about how he had persuaded Claude so easily and how he was absolutely regretting the fact he had. Bocchan was the only thing he would whore his body out for. That and catnip tequila. Or belly. That bitch was sexy. He would totaly stick his dick in her binkyhole.

Anyway, Sebastian felt Claude remove his clothes with skill, feeling his soft lips press against his skin. Sebastian purred as Claude covered him in kisses. He didn't hate Claude. He just got tired of him is all. Waking up to the same face everyday, same routine everyday, same everything. He might as well go back to Hell if he wanted to live that lifestyle. Claude was a fun ride but he would an hero before he would spend eternity with that shit head.

Sebastian opened his eyes, gazing up at Claude's naked body, having always liked the way Claude looked naked. He was soft, not muscled and toned like Sebastian. There was something almost feminine about him but he was anything but. He lacked manners and grace and was a total slob. Another few reasons why Sebastian left.

Claude moved Sebastian's hand to his semi-hard dick, Sebastian automatically stroking.

"Mh, Claude... Have you gotten bigger?" Sebastian commented, trying to flatter Claude, feeling obliged to make Claude feel good. He ran his thumb over his slit, smirking when he heard Claude groan quietly.

"You like that? You want me to suck it?" Sebastian said, knowing dirty talk was one of his and Claude's biggest turn-ons.

"Yeah, suck my dick bitch," Claude said moving Sebastian's face closer to his cock, holding a handful of raven hair. Sebastian obeyed, liking how rough Claude was treating him. As well as being sadistic, Sebastian also was fairly masochistic, willing to take abuse from Claude as he was an artist when it came to pain. Thinking about the scratches and bruises and blood spilt Claude had autographed onto Sebastian's body in their previous relationship made Sebastian grow rock hard.

Sebastian cradled Claude's balls, squeezing them lightly as he worked his dick, licking in the slit, tasting Claude's precum already. He soon bobbed up and down, Claude using his hair as a handle as he began to fuck Sebastian's face. He pulled his dick out of his mouth rather quickly after that, not wanting to cum from Sebastian's mouth. He wanted every ounce of semen deep inside Sebastian's ass. He picked up Sebastian roughly, turning him over and forcing him on his knees.

"Oh, you wanna fuck my tight ass from behind?" Sebastian asked, looking back at Claude, his eyes glowing that neon red, his pupils slits now.

"Yeah, now push that ass out so I can fuck it," Claude said, spitting on Sebastian's asshole for lube as he smeared it with his dick head.

"My ass has been waiting for you all these years Claudey, don't make me wait," Sebastian said with a whine, laying face down, ass up.

Claude soon pushed in, sighing as Sebastian's butt was as tight as ever. Sebastian gripped the bed sheets, feeling Claude's entire length within him. He panted hotly, conveying the image he was helpless under Claude's power. Soon Claude began to thrust with a force that would break an ordinary human's hips. Sebastian groaned, in sheer ecstasy as he felt Claude's balls slap against his own.

Claude soon began to feel a calm wash over him as he neared orgasm. He soon bursted his hot semen inside Sebastian, panting as he slowly pulled out. He collapsed on the bed next to Sebby, their arms reaching for eachother for a post-sex snuggle. Sebastian layed his head on Claude's chest, holding him tightly until morning when he had to resume his duties as the Phantomhive butler.

Claude returned to his own manor, empty besides Hannah and Thompsons but the company of any other demon besides Sebastian was dreary to Claude. Claude went to his room, laying on his bed, a feeling of accomplishment filling his gut. He reached into his pocket, retreiving the Trancy ring and seeing a glimmer of Alois' soul in it. He regretted it somewhat, what he had to do. In the end, he knew Sebastian would leave him like before and the thought of parting from his love for a second time was too harsh to think about. He would follow through with his original plan, the binding of the two young masters souls into one body. He knew it would piss off Sebastian but he didn't owe him shit. If anything, it was Sebastian who owed him.

Claude pocketed the ring once more and lay there the rest of the night, reliving every sweaty, steamy moment he had spent with Sebastian earlier but soon plotted the game he would make Sebastian play, a bizarre revenge for toying with his heart. Payback was a bitch.

* * *

tastiestcookie: Welp, there you have it. A Claude x Sebastian one shot. My personality definitely came out in some parts and I didn't mean to have the hint of Claude x Ciel in there xD oh well, what's done is done.


End file.
